This invention relates generally to microsurgical and ophthalmic systems and, particularly, to a cart for supporting and transporting components of such microsurgical systems.
Present day ophthalmic microsurgical systems provide one or more surgical instruments connected to a control console. The instruments are often electrically or pneumatically operated and the control console provides electrical or fluid pressure control signals for operating the instruments. The control console usually includes several different types of human actuable controllers for generating the control signals supplied to the surgical instruments. Often, the surgeon uses a foot pedal controller to remotely control the surgical instruments.
Microsurgical and ophthalmic systems are relatively costly and are often purchased by hospitals and clinics for sharing among many surgeons with different specialties. In eye surgery, for example, some surgeons may specialize in anterior segment procedures, while other surgeons may specialize in posterior segment procedures. In performing the various procedures, surgeons use a number of different surgical instruments, such as those previously discussed. Electronic controls for controlling the various instruments are preferably located close to the surgeon while performing the procedures for facilitating adjustment and control of the instruments.
Present microsurgical systems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,933,843, 5,157,603, 5,417,246 and 5,455,766, typically comprise consoles with fully integrated electronic controls which allow one or more instruments to be connected to the console for performing particular procedures. The electronic controls are programmable so that various instruments may be connected to the console. To transport the system, it has generally been known to place the console on a movable cart, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,019.
These prior art systems can be inconvenient and inefficient for performing multiple ophthalmic microsurgical procedures. Because the electronic controls are fully integrated into the console, the prior art microsurgical systems cannot be expanded to incorporate additional instruments beyond those accommodated by the console. To do so would require purchasing an additional console, which is quite costly. Additionally, the foot pedal control, disposable packs and other items used during the procedures are stored and carried separately from the prior art system and may become lost or separated from the system during transport. Locating and storing these items remote from the system imparts the inconvenience of having to search for and assemble the items before (or during) surgery.
Furthermore, in conventional systems, the cables which interconnect the console and peripherals such as the foot pedal control assembly and IV pole assembly hang loosely in the open. Additionally, peripherals such as the IV pole assembly are commonly mounted on the exterior of a cart as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,019. While microsurgical procedures are being performed, a number of personnel are moving around in the operating room. As such, exposing the cables an IV pole increases the risk of damage caused by personnel or other objects bumping into the system or by impacting the system into walls or other obstructions during transport.